In Your Arms
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: I found myself waking up next to the boy I have loved since I was a kid, and us having two kids of our own . Rated for Laungauge, Drinking and adult conflicts. And drama.
1. Waking up from a nightmare

In Your Arms **(Hey everyone… Little Rascals won't be updated because I am back and better, I'm doing my KND fics and this one I think you will enjoy! I hope it's one of those fics that get 173 reviews… I doubt it though, but I keep my faith! Enjoy!)**

Wally kneeled down to Shaps height, he pulled his camaflauge hat and pulled Shaps long, blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Listen, I want you to be my little soldier, you be strong, listen to your mother, I know it's hard but you have to stay strong, no matter what." He explained. He stood up and Shaps did the same. Shaps put his hand on his fore head and saluted his father. Shaps stood, saluting him with a tear going down his face.

Wally ran over to Kuki, "This may be the last kiss I'll ever get from you, let's make it a good one." He whispered to her, they kissed passionately and released. Wally picked Koa up and kissed her. "Be strong." He said his last goodbye and boarded the plane to Afghanistan.

He waved, then got on. Kuki picked her heartbroken children up and scooped them into her sweet, motherly embrace.

…

Kuki opened her eyes and shot up into a sitting position. She immediantly looked by her side, she sighed a sigh of relief. Wally opened his sleepy eyes and, flexed his fragile spine and got up into a sitting poistion much like Kuki's. He sat up next to her. "Did you see a spider again?" he asked. "No… bad dream… nightmare." She mumbled. He put his arm around her. "What was it about?" he asked in a quiet tone. "You were going to the war… it was awful." She concluded.

"Aww you know that will never happen honey." He insured her. He kissed her on her soft lips and lied back down. Kuki did the same and then heard a bunch of racket in Shaps room. She got up to her feet and walked into his bedroom, she looked around and saw that he had fallen out of the bed. He got up, then rubbed his arm, Kuki saw a drop of blood come from his cut, then picked him up and took him downstairs, she washed the germs out of his cut and put a band-aid on it, then kissed him and sent him back to bed.

Wally sat up in his bed with his head in his palm. "What's wrong?" asked Kuki in a concerned tone.

"Nothing…" he mumbled. "Please tell me." She gave him the cute, sweetie pie puppy eyes. "I was having the thought of when we were kids and I stuck my tongue to the piece of ice." He grumbled. Kuki laughed. "Wally, you're adorable." She complimented while kissing his cheek.

The sun shone through the pane of glass, then Kuki went downstairs and made a delicious breakfast of bacon,eggs and toast with orange juice.

They all stuffed their faces, then they decided to go meet up at the park with the rest of the gang.

**At the park…**

The adults sat and watched their children have fun and socailized.

Shaps decided to pull of a stunt, he stood on top of the slide and jumped into the air, missing the slide and fliping sideways, his fragile 4 year old head landing on the bricks that kept the woodchips in.

He saw himself running through an endless field… "Mommy… Daddy?" he whined as he kept running, soon he ran towards the sun and saw an angel. The angel took his hand and led him into the beautiful heavens…

He opened his eyes to see his family and friends surrounding him. "Baby!" Kuki cried, scooping him up. "I'm okay… nothings broken." He mumbled. Kuki gently put him down. "Never do that again." She commanded firmly, then all the kids got back to what they were doing.

**Later on… after dropping the kids off with the family babysitters…**

"It's been forever." Said Hoagie as he looked at the neon lights. "It's definatley changed." Rachel included. They walked into the giant castle and then, Abby grabbed Hoagies hands and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Then Miley Cyrus- Time of our lives played. **(I do not own the song… all rights go to Miley Cyrus.)**

Then the rest of the couples followed.

Wally grabbed Kuki and put her on the neon-colored dance floor. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around then she looked into his eyes, when the spinning stopped she had his head in her hands grip and kisses him. Him sends her a goofy smile and they dance forever.

Abby, challenged by a blonde girl did some extremely epic break dancing, doing her back handsprings and such.

Soon… their 'Royal Ball' was over. Then.. they headed home.


	2. Grill and TRY to chill!

In Your Arms (Shaps and Koa owned by Orionstorm KND owned by Mr. Warburton)

Kuki woke up to the sound of Shaps T.V. and Koa's tea party set clattering against the plastic plates and downstairs even more T.V.

Her small feet pattered on the marble stairs, there was the blonde Aussie sitting in his chair watching his typical wrestling shows, Kuki rolled her eyes and sat on his lap. "Oh hello beautiful." he complimented and their lips connected.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lied her head on his shoulder. He glared at her a cracked a small-half grin.

Koa ran downstairs in her rainbow monkey nightgown and slippers. She jumped on top of Kuki and they all laughed, then Shaps landed on Koa and the chair flipped backwards.

They all laughed and Wally pushed the chair up and they all got into a comfortable position. Shaps and Wally yelling at their favorite wrestlers, irritated both Koa and Kuki.

They left the room and Koa frowned… for the first time ever. Kuki's mouth opened in disbelief. "Are you okay honey?" she asked in a worried tone. "No.." she replied sadly. "What's wrong?" asked Kuki as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Well… I… I don't know… I'm getting bullied at school." she whispered. Kuki stared at her. "By who?" she asked angrily. "Angelica." she mumbled. Kuki marched over to the phone and dialed Angelica's mum. She awnsered at it was war, phone style.

Koa rolled her eyes and lied her head down on the table.

Kuki hung up. Wally got up, Shaps asleep in his hands, he tiptoed up the steps and lied Shaps in his bed and covered him up.

Wally smiled, he was so proud, he had always had scary thoughts like… if he lost Kuki or his kids. He put his head in his palm and walked downstairs.

He glared at Kuki who sat on the couch, he looked outside at the beautiful sunny weather and sat next to her. "Let's go swimming." he suggested. "Well… Okay… I'll round the kids up, I'll invite company over." "Okay." Wally agreed.

**Later….**

Everyone was having fun at the pool and splashing each other.

Then Father jumped out of nowhere and pinned Koa to the bottom of the pool, she struggled and then had an idea, her lungs cried bloody murder. She kicked Father in the nuts and he released, she swam up to surface, Kuki grabbed her and Shaps and Wally grabbed Kuki and held her tight.

Everyone rounded up their children and had them in tight grips, The guys signaled the girls to leave and then at the same time the tackled father and started attacking him.

The girls hid behind the picnic table and breathed heavily while holding their children close by. "We're gonna die…" Abby mumbled. Fanny peeked her small head around the picnic table only to see that the guys were getting beaten, then she noticed a carton of ice cream and before she grabbed it, told the girls to go and take her kids with them. She picked up the ice cream and slung it at him, the large carton also hit him in the nuts. "Direct hit." she snickered. He threw a fire ball at her and her eyes widened as she ducked, her mouth was wide open and she sat there in shock. She picked up the mustard and ketchup and squirted at him. "Think you can beat me eh?" she hollered. "Fanny Drivolsky… you wish! Ha!" she included.

She slung all of the food at him and he was furious, he pushed the guys back and ran after her. "Ahhh!" she yelled as she ran. She grabbed a tree branch and when he came her way she kicked him in the face.

He fell backwards and before she knew it she was in Pattons arms. She got a quick kiss from him and then Father was about to jump on top of them and she stuck her foot in the air, his nuts landing on her foot. She snickered and got up to her feet.

Patton doing the same. "What an asshole." he concussed.

They laughed and went separate ways to get everyone.


	3. First Kiss

In Your Arms

**3 months later…**

The snowflakes fell from the blank sky and onto the hard ground.

Kuki sat on her sofa with Wally in front of the window, she lied her head on the shoulder of his nice warm orange sweater.

He moved his arm around her neck.

Kuki frowned. "What's wrong?" Wally asked. "Well… How we almost lost Koa and Shaps." she replied in a concerned tone.

He put his hand on her shoulder in understanding. "I promise… I will NOT let it happen…" he insured her.

"How are we going to tell them that we HAVE to move to Idaho because of your job?" she asked. "Well… I-I don't know." Wally concussed.

Koa and Shaps hid behind the couch. They looked at each other sadly, they didn't want to leave their friends behind.

Kuki noticed them and told them to sit on her lap, she told them… and then

they crawled back into their rooms and thought about their sad futures.

Kuki frowned again, She found this the perfect scenery for a kiss, so she grabbed the un-expecting Wally and kissed him.

Koa had always had a crush on Rachel's son Ali. She knew she had to tell him before it was to late. She bundled herself up and went into Shaps room, he was asleep and she searched under his bed for his cowboy rope.

She found the item, kissed her annoyance of a little brother on the head and frowned.

"Bye." she whispered.

She tied the rope to the post on her bed, then, out the three-story house pane of glass window she went.

Her mouth opened in shock as she looked at how high up she was, she found her self clinging on for life.

The rope burned her red fingertips and she began to fall, with a scream she didn't hit the ground, she felt safe.

She looked up and their he was.

Ali… with a serious look on his pale face. His blonde locks blowing with the cold breeze.

Koa looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you… were moving to Idaho and I had to tell you something." he explained.

"Oh my gosh.. I was about to do the same thing for you!" she squealed.

He released and they stared at each other.

Ali held his hand out. "Come on… we can run off together… we can be together forever… come on Koa." he concussed.

She knew it was wrong… Yet, she took his hand and they both walked off together in the freezing snowflakes.

Kuki decided to check on the kids before she went to bed.

She looked in Koa's room and saw the open window and rope.

She shrieked, causing Wally and Shaps to run to her.

"Koa…" she cried into Wally's sweater.

Wally lifted crying Shaps up and held them both close.

"I'm going to get her." he said. "Wait for me… I'll call everyone." she mumbled and did so.

**Later that night…**

Everyone was looking around for Koa.

Rachel and Nigel came running to Wally and Kuki.

"Ali is gone!" they yelled in unison. "They must have ran off together." Kuki mumbled.

"No…" Nigel mumbled. "He was an only child…" Nigel stated.

"Father!" he yelled, everyone heard him and they began to run and yell their names.

Koa and Ali were surrounded by black figures. Koa and Ali joined in a hug, then… a first kiss for the both of them.

They released… even during the chaos… Koa smiled and he did to.

Koa turned around and gasped, the needle was shoved into her heart and she fell to the ground, they did the same to Ali and the 8 year olds were dragged off.


	4. Asking Questions

In Your Arms

Koa woke up with a great pane in her shoulder.

She found herself in the middle of a dark room… nothing a plain dark room.

She couldn't move.

She felt something beside her.

She gasped loudly.

"Ali is that you?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah…" he mumbled in a state of pain.

"Where are we? What happened?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know…" he whined as a response.

A single spotlight came on and a figure walked Into the spotlight.

The woman was very thin, with large breasts and her skin was a nice tan color, she wore an over-short, red, strapless dress and had light blonde wavy hair with brown streaks, her strands of bangs covered her left eye.

She stared at us. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "We don't know…" we said in unison.

"Well… I'll let you out..!" she exclaimed.

She walked over to us and looked at the lock on our small steel cage.

She got up, revealing her panties.

Ali's mouth drooped down and I put my middle and index finger under his chin, pushed them upward and closed his mouth.

She strutted back over to us, she slightly bent over and with a small golden key she shoved the key Into the lock, then CLICK!

We limped out.

She rose up, revealing her panties again.

She helped us up.

"There." she included, then shoved us out the door. "Go." she said firmly.

We did as we were told to and left.

"Maybe we should just go home… we will still be together in Idaho." Koa commented.

Ali sighed… "Alright." he agreed.

We headed home.

**At home…**

Kuki looked at Wally in concern. "I need my baby." she cried.

Wally kissed her and finally… a tear went down his cheek. Nigel put his hand on Wally's shoulder.

Koa and Ali ran to their parents.

Wally, Shaps and Kuki all wrapped their arms around Koa. Rachel and Nigel hugged the breath out of poor Ali.

Then they released their children. Koa ran to Ali and they hugged.

The other kids surrounded them.

"Oh my gosh! Were DID you guys go?" asked Jana-lee (Patton and Fanny's daughter.)

"Yeah!" all the kids asked in unison.

"Was it a deep dark forest?" asked Taye. (Abby and Hoagie's son.)

"Was it under the sea?" asked LuuLuu and Tuli. (Abby and Hoagie's twin daughters.)

"Was it up in the sky?" asked Cace. (Patton and Fanny's son.)

"Was it in the desert?" asked Keon. (Hoagie and Abby's son)

"It wasn't in any of those places." Ali and Koa said in unison.

"It was In the middle of no where!" they exclaimed. Crickets then chirped.


	5. Singing songs

In Your Arms **( I don't own any of the songs, they go to their rightful owners blah blah blah)**

**At the new years eve party… **

Kuki and Wally sat at a circular table in Abby's large living room with the rest of the gang and the kids playing outside in the snow.

"Well…" Hoagie mumbled as he bit into an apple.

"I'm officially bored." he finished.

"I have an idea." Patton said, as soon as he said those four words all eyes were on him.

"How about we play the singing game." he suggested.

"Umm… okay." everyone said on unison.

Everyone voted for who they wanted to sing to another person. Then they voted who they wanted the person to sing to.

Wally got the most votes for the singing and Kuki got the most votes for the person to be sung to.

Hoagie laughed.

"Wally you have to sing to Kuki."

"What!" he hollered in a strong Australian accent.

"Go on." Hoagie shoved him off of his chair and Kuki stood up.

"Okay… Ahem!"

Then he began to sing in his adorable Australian voice.

_Oh… her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like their not shining._

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying… she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday…!_

_Yeah…_

_I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me._

_And it's so, It's so sad that she don't see what I see…_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" _

_I say…_

_When I see your face! Theirs not a thing that I would change!_

_Cause your amazing… Just the way you are! _

_And when you smile!_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while!_

_Cause girl your amazing… just the way you are!_

He finished.

Kuki tackled him and kissed him.

"You're a sweetie-poo!" she yelled.

They began to make out on the floor.

"Guys?"

"Ummm Guys?"

"GUYS!"

They stopped.

Wally sat down and blushed.

This time Hoagie and Abby got the most votes.

"Aww come on! You guys know I suck at singing!" Hoagie complained.

"I dare you to sing to Abby." Nigel snickered.

"Well… Okay." He agreed.

"Oh lord." Abby whined.

Hoagie stood there.

"Go ahead smart ass and do it!" Wally ordered sarcastically.

**(Randomness ahead)**

Hoagie spun around and was in a gray glittery tuxedo.

"Since when did you build a fucking invisible closet in the living room?" Abby asked.

"A few days ago." He replied.

Abby rolled her eyes.

Hoagie started to sing.

_Hey, Hey, Hey!_

_Your lipstick stains… _

_On the front lobe of my left side brain…_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you and still I wouldn't let you blow my mind!_

_Your sweet moonbeam the smell of you in every single dream I dream…_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided, that's one of my kinddddd! _

He finished and threw a flower at her, she blushed and laughed at him.

The kids came in with snow all over them.

"Mommy… Why is daddy wearing that?" asked the twins.

"Honestly honey… I have no idea."

**The End. **

**Yep! I'm done with this fic… I hope you liked it! **


End file.
